Seven days
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: Damian Wayne odia tener 14 años, no sabe cómo lidiar con el crimen ni como balancear su vida entre la justicia y su herencia asesina. Y ahora tiene que aprender a controlar sus hormonas juveniles que se encienden como estrellas en verano cuando mira de reojo las sensuales piernas de Nightwing. ¿Cómo piensa sobrevivir 7 días en el departamento de su adictivo hermano mayor?
1. Día 1: La encrucijada

**.**

 **.**

 **Seven days**

.

.

Día 4:

Se mentiría a sí mismo si creyese que no deseó esto. No está bien seguro cómo ha llegado a este punto, Dick lo mira con una intensidad que quema, su rostro está oculto tras un sonrojo que se enciende como fuego hasta sus orejas. Damian sabe que fuego es la palabra para describir la temperatura de su piel, siente que las punta de sus dedos se queman.

La mano de su hermano mayor pasa por detrás de su cuello y lo arrastra hasta su boca, él se siente tan abrumado que apenas puede reaccionar, los labios de Grayson son tan suaves como imaginó que serían, su labio inferior queda prensado entre los dientes del mayor. Damian aprieta los dientes confundido aún sobre cómo reaccionar, cuando la punta de la lengua de su protector juega con sus encías, provocándolo, retándolo a más.

El menor Wayne abre un poco su boca y la intromisión en su boca es masiva, siente su miembro palpitar contra su pantalón mientras Dick juega con su cavidad bucal, su lengua le recorre cada rincón como deseando tragarlo entero, Damian siente la saliva que se escurre por la comisura de sus labios. Ya no percibe colores, solo el azul de los ojos del mayor.

Las manos de Nightwing son hábiles, él apenas y siente cuando este desabrocha su pantalón y deja libre su virilidad, no puede evitar un pequeño salto con un gemido ahogado al sentir la mano que con sus largos dedos envuelven su miembro, ni en sus fantasías más osadas como adolescente había llegado al punto de estar tan mojado.

El único sillón del departamento de Blüdheaven tiene la justa medida de su dueño, Robin escapa de su lengua voraz y siente que las lágrimas lo van a traicionar. Mira desde arriba el rostro de su protector. Sus labios húmedos, su torso desnudo con las marcas de mordidas que él mismo se encargó de dejar, sus orejas rojas como la sangre, sus ojos que solo lo miran a él.

Se sorprende al notar las piernas de Dick alrededor de su cadera, esas piernas que lo pierden de excitación, largas, flexibles y deseables. Lo envuelven de tal manera que no puede escapar, ni siquiera es capaz de reaccionar cuando el mayor le quita el pantalón. Tiene la cabeza obstruida, no sabe qué mierda está haciendo, su cuello lo llama, se inclina sobre él para lamer su delicada piel.

Escucha el gemir de Grayson y es cuando este empuja con sus piernas la pelvis de él, Damian siente un cosquilleo que le sube por toda la espina dorsal, su miembro toca su piel, lo que viene después es demasiado para sí mismo. Las lágrimas se le desbordan mientras su virilidad es tragada por la oscuridad.

— Dick… de verdad, de verdad te amo.

.

.

.

Día 1:

El salón principal está iluminado por los grandes ventanales que se asomaban a la luz del exterior. En el sillón principal él permanece con los brazos cruzados, mira a su mayor caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras termina una llamada telefónica. Damian Wayne siente la furia subirle por la columna vertebral, comienza a soltar quejidos que hacen que el mayor se gire a verlo con una sonrisa estúpida mientras le pide disculpas.

— Si Kori, de verdad de verdad lo siento. Son cosas familiares, pero te lo compensaré lo prometo.

Richard Grayson por fin cuelga la llamada al tiempo que se gira a verlo, se pone de rodillas y el chico de 14 años se comienza a sentir nervioso.

— Perdón, te pedí que vinieras y me tardé con Kori. — Damian hace una mueca de indiferencia mientras mira hacia otro lado, siente que la sangre le va a hervir y prefiere evitar el bochorno — estoy feliz de que prefieras pasar esta semana conmigo en vez de con Tim.

— Grayson — el menor hace una pausa dramática mientras suelta un suspiro y vuelve a mirarlo — preferiría una noche en Arkham antes de quedar en la misma casa solo con Drake.

El mayor sonríe mientras le alborota los cabellos y se levanta para recibir a Alfred que baja las largas escaleras con una maleta.

— Es bueno que tú y Bruce decidan tomarse una semana de vacaciones.

Alfred, el viejo mayordomo de la mansión Wayne carraspea la garganta, poniendo su puño frente a su boca.

— Joven Richard, estoy seguro que lo que menos haremos será tomarnos un descanso. Estoy confiado en que lo que el amo Bruce prometió sobre vacacionar no es más que una cortina de humo.

Damian se remueve incómodo en el gran sofá, da un brinco para tomar su maleta y de forma fugaz y casi a la velocidad de Flash le da un abrazo al mayordomo.

— Cuídate Pennyworth.

Avanza directo a la puerta y apenas es alcanzado por el hombre que porta el manto de Nightwing, el héroe de Blüdheaven. Grayson toma la maleta y se adelanta para meterla en el carro que Bruce le ha dejado.

El actual Robin sube en el asiento del copiloto, tiene el corazón agitado, sabe que su cara se está poniendo roja de solo imaginarse pasar toda la semana con él. Podrán jugar videojuegos, hablar hasta la madrugada, ver películas de acción y tal vez una de terror que pueda asustar al mayor. ¿A quién intenta engañar? Damian sabe que lo que más quiere es ser mimado por él, pero aún tardará en admitirlo públicamente.

Grayson entra al auto, el menor Wayne quiere comenzar la conversación cuando el teléfono celular de Nightwing vuelve a sonar, éste lo conecta al sonido del coche mientras arranca. Damian mira el nombre y simplemente siente como la adrenalina de su cuerpo se desbarata de manera inmediata, sustituida por una ira que le come la espalda.

— No Babs, me quedaré en Blüdhaven toda la semana.

— ¿Sigues viéndote con Kori verdad? No sé ni porqué te pregunto una obviedad.

El menor frunce el ceño, mira hacia afuera y no puede evitar soltar un pesado suspiro.

— No Barbara, me quedo en Blüdhaven porque estaré pasando la semana con Damian ¿Verdad Little D?

El joven de 14 años gira el rostro, una sonrisa sarcástica le pinta la cara y vuelve a mirar hacia el cielo.

— ¡Claro! No utilices a Damian para justificarte.

Pasan varios minutos, Dick dice una cosa, Bárbara responde como chica indiferente cuando él sabe que le corroen los celos pero su orgullo no le deja espacio a admitirlo. Él no tiene interés en la conversación, no sería la primera ni la última vez que su hermano mayor está en medio de una batalla de afectos, chasquea la lengua.

Después de una ronda insufrible Dick termina la llamada. Mira inquisitivamente a Damian, él sabe que es por no haberlo "ayudado" a ocultar sus fechorías, una risita mal disimulada se le escapa entre los dientes.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

— Nada Grayson, me sorprende ver la poca capacidad que tienes para entregar tu corazón a una sola persona.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que lo que acabas de decir es simplemente cursi?

Damian no voltea a verlo, aunque sabe que su hermano mayor puede notar sus reacciones por el espejo del auto. Mantiene el ceño fruncido y su puño en la barbilla, no le va a dar el gusto de verle los ojos.

— tt ¿Y? Sigo teniendo la razón.

— Ser regañado por un niño en temas del amor no deja bien mi reputación ¿No?

Nightwing sigue conduciendo, como siempre una sonrisa le adorna el rostro.

— Tengo 14 Grayson. No soy un niño.

Esta vez su enojo le hace pegar un brinco en su asiento y mirar a los ojos al mayor, este sigue con la mirada amable y la cálida mueca de sus labios.

— Oh disculpe Señor Wayne — engrosa su voz mientras hace una mueca que a Damian le resulta graciosa, tiene que apretar los labios para no reír — Entonces ¿Tú eres lo suficiente maduro para ser de una sola persona?

El adolescente vuelve a su asiento, se cruza de brazos y mira hacia el frente intentando no hacer contacto visual.

— Por supuesto…hasta yo sé reconocer cuando encuentro a la persona adecuada.

Hay una pausa que le resulta extraña, no se atreve a mirar a Dick. Ha usado la palabra "persona" a propósito.

— Así que ya tienes a alguien especial… — La pausa se alarga, Damian siente un tic en el ojo que le está empezando a frustrar, tiene el corazón latiendo a mil y un dolor en el medio del pecho. — ¿Es Maya…? No no, espera ¿Acaso Raven? Los titanes siempre son muy unidos no es extraño que se formaran esos tipos de vínculos, tú sabes…

Robin siente más dolor en el pecho, su mueca es desagradable pero apenas puede seguir el paso de las palabras que escupe su hermano con una velocidad impropia, justo la que empieza a llevar el auto.

— ¡Grayson el semáforo!

Es necesario que él tome el volante para despertar al mayor que seguía balbuceando cosas que Damian ya ni siquiera entendía. Dick frena de tajo y el menor se estrella contra el volante.

— ¡Lo siento D! ¿Estás bien?

La mano de él toca su rostro, siente la calidez de la punta de sus dedos y su piel se estremece, da un manotazo y se aleja.

— ¡Claro que no! Pon atención a lo que haces.

Era verdad que no estaba bien, pero no tenía nada que ver con un tonto golpe contra el volante. ¿Quién creía que era? ¡Era Damian Wayne! El verdadero problema era él, con su estúpida sonrisa, con su mirada celeste tan conciliadora, con la calidez de su corazón que lo tenían cautivado.

No había sido fácil admitirse sus propios sentimientos, por supuesto que no. Grayson fue para él una especie de padre en sus primeros años en la casa de Bruce, fue quien le brindó las primeras muestras de cariño sincero. ¿Cómo diablos había tergiversado tanto las cosas para ahora verlo de otra manera?

Se mordió el labio solo de recordar todo el proceso que tuvo que enfrentar antes de darse cuenta que lo que sentía por Bruce era muy diferente que lo que sentía por Dick. Berrea y mira por el rabillo del ojo al conductor, se extraña. La sonrisa se le ha borrado por una mirada perdida en el camino. Damian tiene que mirar hacia el frente esperando encontrar qué tiene tan preocupado al mayor, pero delante no hay más que las calles de Blüdheaven.

.

.

.

.

— Cuando dijiste que estabas emocionado porque llegara la noche… pensé que te referías a patrullar.

Damian está sentado en la cama, tiene las piernas cruzadas y está vestido ya con su traje de Robin, incluso acababa de reemplazar la capa para estar presentable para otra noche del dúo Nightwing y él. ¡Pero no! Su estúpido hermano mayor había salido un momento y al volver traía consigo un montón de bolsas, pan, rosquillas, una caja de cereal y muchas palomitas.

— Tiene tiempo que no somos solo tú y yo, pensé en hacer algo más normal… ya sabes.

— ¡Cosas normales! ¿Con quién hablas Grayson? Con el mejor Robin, no puedes tenerme toda la noche entretenido con películas.

Richard deja las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina, se acerca a él y pone su rodilla sobre la cama, hay una sonrisa burlesca en su cara, con su fría mano le toma del mentón. Sus ojos azules brillan. Damian tiene el impulso de hacerse hacia atrás solo para encontrarse contra la pared.

— ¿Entonces qué me sugieres que haga para entretenerte… toda la noche?

Él siente como la sangre le sube al rostro, su mente, como la de cualquier chico sano de 14 años empieza a maquinar todo más rápido que un adulto normal. Un cosquilleo le baja a la entrepierna, se muerde el labio inferior. Entiende porque más de 3 mujeres pelean su atención, entiende que ahora él gana ese tiempo a solas porque es su hermano menor ¿Cómo se atrevería a cortar ese único lazo con sus sentimientos?

— Jugar videojuegos, lo de películas déjalo a mi viejo padre. Traje algunos en la maleta… — El joven empuja al mayor con cierta delicadeza, se levanta de la cama y avanza — iré a cambiarme el traje.

Apenas a dado 3 pasos cuando es abrazado por la espalda, el corazón le pega un vuelvo, sus sentidos se embriagan del aroma natural de Richard y él tiene que cerrar los ojos con fuerza porque empieza a pensar cosas que no debería.

— Gracias por acompañarme D.

— Claro claro Grayson, deja de ser una nena.

Pero ni él mismo está convencido de que su voz se escuchase firme, porque la tiene a punto de quebrarse. ¿Cómo sobrevivirá 7 días con esas sensaciones a ras de piel?

.

.

.

.

Un mini fic, sería originalmente un OS pero se me alargó! Upsi.


	2. Día 2: Cargo de conciencia

A veces la mayor lucha es contra lo que se cree que es **"correcto"**

.

.

Seven Days

 **Día 2:**

Las mañanas no eran anecdóticas para Damian Wayne. No desde aquella en que perdió los poderes que le recordaban que había renacido. Bueno tal vez un poco aquella primera vez que durmió en casa de los Kent, en ese entonces Smith. Porque había despertado los celos del estúpido de Tim Drake y del mismo Grayson. _"¿Pasaste la noche en casa de Superman?"_ Fue la sorpresa de Red Robin, pero su hermano mayor sonó molesto _"No dormiste en la cama de su hijo ¿verdad?"_ fue la pregunta de Richard quien lo miró con cierto recelo. Damian quiso creer que era una pequeña muestra de celos. Incluso se había animado a provocarlo contándole que había usado la ropa de Jon. Dick fingió desinterés pero había tardado en devolverle la palabra 7 días.

Bien, eso no vendría a cuento de no ser porque esta mañana se suma a esas "anecdóticas" pues está intentando pensar qué hacer con la erección tan grande que está sintiendo. No era la primera vez que dormía con Grayson, para nada. Sabe perfectamente que está siendo un poco paranoico y que de seguir así será expuesto antes de que acabe la semana, si fuese su erección podría pensar en cualquier cosa desagradable… como cuando tuvo que dormir con Tim, igh… eso le daba escalofríos. Pero como la erección presionaba su propia pelvis, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar.

Richard lo tenía abrazado de tal manera que habían quedado uno frente al otro. Damian escucha su propio corazón latir sin control, intenta enfriar su cabeza asimilando que tener una erección matutina es completamente normal y hasta muestra de que su hermano mayor se encuentra en perfecta salud. Pero los sonidos del durmiente le están poniendo muy caliente la mente, Dick se estira sobre la cama y en un acto reflejo jala con su brazo su cuerpo, la pelvis de Robin choca contra la indiscreta erección.

Siente de inmediato que el calor comienza a subir por su miembro, quiere pensar en ovejas, en Goliath, en Pennyworth… cualquier cosa. No quiere que el mayor despierte para que ambos se encuentren en esa vergonzosa situación

— **Mmm** — Dick se retuerce por enésima vez en los últimos 10 minutos más agonizantes del joven Wayne — **que quietud la tuya…**

La energía sexual de Robin se disipa, un cosquilleo de miedo le aborda la garganta, no es una sensación que conozca muy bien, al final ha sido entrenado por la liga de asesinos. Pero sabe que este miedo es más intenso, es el miedo a un corazón roto. Siente que dirá un nombre y que ese nombre no será el de él. ¿Shawn, Kori… incluso Babs?

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y empuja a Dick para levantarse de la cama a la velocidad más discreta y rápida que puede.

— **Diablos Grayson, despierta de una buena vez**.

Ve por el rabillo del ojo que el mayor se endereza mientras se frota los ojos. Damian camina apresurado al baño y solo se permite por un par de segundos admirar al somnoliento hermano, se muerde el labio porque verlo de lejos es lo que más ha hecho por estos últimos años, sus pantalones cortos para dormir, su torso desnudo que muestra las marcas del entrenamiento.

Cierra la puerta detrás de sí.

Necesita darse una ducha bien fría.

No solo tiene que enfriar su cuerpo, tiene que enfriar su mente antes de que algún acto estúpido lo lleve a dañarse a sí mismo y peor aún, dañar a Dick. Algo que jamás se perdonaría.

.

.

.

.

Mientras termina de comer el par de waffles que han preparado para él, mira por la ventana por la que cada noche su hermano mayor sale vestido con unas mallas entalladas. Suspira, Blüdheaven. Jamás imaginó que sentiría envidia por la pobre ciudad que ahora pertenecía a Richard.

— **Damian, sé que no tengo que decírtelo pero cuídate. Nos veremos en la estación a las 2 en punto ¿Entendido? Vamos a comer juntos**.

— **Grayson** — el menor hace una pausa dramática a propósito, pero ésta se extiende pues al girar el rostro y verlo siente que su cara comienza a ponerse roja. El traje de policía le sienta muy bien, lo hace ver formal y serio… tan serio que a él le encantaría corromperlo. — **Me sé cuidar solo, sé que mi padre te encargó vigilarme pero no tienes que ser tan desconfiado.**

— **¿Quién dice que desconfío de ti? Quiero comer contigo, eso es todo.**

Dick le remueve los cabellos como un padre a un hijo, Damian se muerde el labio porque sabe que es una muestra de aprecio pero ahora la detesta. Su hermano mayor sale por la puerta y él siente que se quiebra sobre el último trozo de waffle.

La punta de sus dedos rozan su cabello, intenta revivir el calor de la mano de Nightwing pero solo siente que las lágrimas le cierran la garganta. Todo eso es una estupidez, él sabe que debió quedarse con esos sentimientos guardados en algún cofre en lo profundo de su mente. Nunca debió admitirse a sí mismo que lo que sentía por el primer Robin no era para nada lo que "debía" de sentir.

Un tiempo lo culpó a él, por haberle mostrado el amor que todo el resto del mundo le estaba negando. Por haber intentado ocupar el lugar que su propio padre no sabía llenar, por mostrar fe en un asesino que no tenía cabida en el mundo justiciero al que intentaba pertenecer. Damian Wayne se siente impotente cuando un par de lágrimas se le escapan de sus orbes verdes. Mierda ¿Por qué no podía seguirlo amando como una figura paterna? ¿Por qué las hormonas estaban haciendo tantos estragos en él? ¿Por qué no podía mentirse y decirse a sí mismo que todo eso era una ilusión de la pubertad?

Claro que no podía, porque él mismo se condenó a este sufrimiento cuando decidió abrirle por primera vez su corazón a un desconocido. No a Thalia, una madre que exigía más de lo que amaba. No a Bruce, un padre al que deseaba impresionar y conseguir su respeto pero al que no sabía cómo comenzar a querer.

Richard llegó a su vida como una molestia, como algo que no debía estar. Un completo extraño que estaba rompiendo cada una de las barreras que él había puesto para protegerse de la decepción, de la rabia y de la tristeza. Sin él no podría haberse abierto con los demás, ni con su padre, ni con Jon, ni con los titanes. Seguiría hermético.

¿Entonces por qué no podía quererlo como quiere a Pennyworth? ¿Por qué no puede controlar su corazón desbocado y las locas ganas de besarlo cada que lo mira?

.

.

.

Tiene los brazos cruzados, se mantiene inmóvil recargado en uno de los postes de luz que alumbran por las noches la estación de policía donde Richard trabaja. Son las 2:05pm y escucha la puerta de vidrio que se desliza derrapando en el suelo, lo siguiente es sentir los brazos que lo rodean por el cuello.

Damian nota a la gente que los mira con ternura ¡Ternura! Maldita sea. Nunca serían vistos como pareja, claro que no. Podrían ser padre e hijo, hermano mayor y menor… pero pareja ni hablar. Es solo un adolescente de 14 años con un hombre maduro y sensual que rebasa los 30. Robin truena la lengua y ladea los labios en una mueca de inconformidad. Aleja a Dick y camina delante de él.

— **¿Qué tienes Little D? Desde hace tiempo te he notado extraño ¿Te ha pasado algo?**

El joven Wayne se acomoda en el asiento del restaurante familiar, mira por la ventana para evitar el contacto con los ojos azules. Grayson mira la carta pero él lo sorprende mirándolo por espasmos de tiempo como esperando una respuesta. ¿Qué diablos le puede decir? ¿Qué está raro porque no sabe cómo controlar sus impulsos juveniles? ¿Qué no tiene jodida idea de cómo lidiar con la idea de que está traicionando su confianza al amarlo de una forma no apropiada? Aprieta los dientes.

— **¿Y bien D?**

— **Es… complicado ¿Sabes? No creo poder decírtelo… confío en ti, lo sabes Richard**. — Nightwing siempre abre los ojos cuando él le dice su nombre, eso lo estremece hasta la médula y siempre lo hace preguntarse si será el único que conseguirá ese efecto inmediato en él o si solo son sus sueños y fantasías de amor no correspondido — **Es solo que aún no sé cómo lidiar con esto yo solo.**

— **Muy bien, comprendo. Cambiemos de tema ¿Qué hiciste esta mañana? Yo tuve que atender 2 reportes de drogadictos en algunas calles cerca de escuelas. ¿Qué dices si damos una vuelta nocturna?**

Richard sonríe, es esa maldita mueca la que vuelve a Damian un idiota. Porque es cálida, suave, no brusca, no forzada. Es como una caricia lejana.

— **tt Pensé que nunca lo pedirías. En la mañana limpié el departamento, no soportaba ese lugar con ese desastre.**

— **¿De verdad? Ya estás listo para casarte Dami ¡La señora de la casa!**

— **Estoy seguro que tú serías una ideal esposa Grayson, te va más el papel.**

Robin usa su tono sarcástico, lo reta con la mirada. Aunque siente las orejas calientes eso no condiciona su capacidad racional, por lo menos no ahora. No va a bajar la guardia con él, no le dejará saber que él piensa de verdad que sería una perfecta pareja. Ambos ríen, la comida llega y se dedican a hablar trivialidades.

Las dos horas que Dick puede usar para comer se están por terminar, se levantan de la mesa y Richard paga la comida pese a la negativa del hijo del billonario Wayne.

— **¿Y qué harás ahora? ¿Irás de compras? ¿Recogerás a los niños? ¿Prepararás la cena?**

— **¿De verdad crees que es gracioso? Veré a Rachel, tenemos que tratar algunas cosas de los Teen Titans.**

— **Mmm bien, pero no te entretengas tanto que saldremos hoy.**

Dick quita la sonrisa y la reemplaza con una mirada inquieta, Robin piensa que nuevamente desconfía de él como líder de los Jóvenes titanes. Menea la cabeza en negativa, sabe qué hace lo mejor que puede y que compararse con sus predecesores como Tim y él no va a servirle de nada. Tiene que labrar su propio camino y hacer sentir orgulloso al primer Robin.

.

.

.

.

Cae la noche en Blüdheaven, Robin mira desde lo alto a Grayson, este tiene un brillo de sudor en la frente, después de todo patear el trasero de 5 tipos malos en menos de 2 horas de un lado a otro de la ciudad, puede producir un poco de sudoración.

Sus mejores momentos eran esos, los que compartía con Nightwing a la luz de la luna en Gotham. Solo ellos dos, sin su padre de por medio diciendo cómo y cuándo se hacían las cosas. Haciendo sentir inferior a Dick. Cuestionando cada una de las cosas que él hace o deja de hacer como Robin, no como Damian. Pero desde que Blüdheaven se hizo el hogar del mayor y él se mudó a San Francisco, tiene que encontrar pretextos para visitarlo, tiene que conseguir excusas para poder verlo en esas mallas entalladas.

Al inicio pensó que sería más fácil dejar de amarlo cuando hubiera tierra de por medio, cuando sus encuentros se volviesen esporádicos y fugaces. Pero pasó todo lo contrario, como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito. Comenzó a anhelarlo más, a sentirse más solo, más apagado. A darse cuenta que Richard era no solo irremplazable sino que necesario en su vida.

Quiso comprobar que no se trataba de soledad real, hizo amigos por primera vez en su vida, estrechó lazos con su mejor amigo Jonathan Kent, sobrepasó algunas ideas preconcebidas sobre sus orígenes e incluso tuvo sus flechazos de juventud. Todo para volver al mismo punto: Tenía que ser Dick.

— **¿Sigues enojado porque llegué tarde?**

Damian lo mira saltar sobre los edificios, ahí no hay gárgolas que lo oculten ni sombras grandes que lo hagan lucir atemorizante. No, Blüdheaven no es Gotham, huele y se siente diferente. Hay más luz, no tanta como en San Francisco, pero la suficiente para poder mirar el cuerpo de Nightwing de forma total. Es una ciudad que se siente ligera, no pesa la soledad ni pesa la atmósfera depresiva que confunde cualquier sentido. Es el lugar perfecto para volar tal y como Dick lo hace en ese momento. Un salto con múltiples vueltas, todas mortales. Sus piernas que se estiran más allá de lo imaginable, sus brazos que se abren como abrazando la libertad del vuelo.

Robin lo admira, no como antes que lo veía como un rival cirquero. Admira la fortaleza con la que se decide a volar, con la que seduce a la noche en vez de usarla de camuflaje como Batman. La noche es del acróbata y él mismo quisiera entregarse. Porque se siente igual de seducido por todo Richard. Por su sonrisa encantadora, por su suave voz cuando lo arropa y su determinante tono cuando lo confronta.

— **Me molesta que no me avises ¿No pudiste llamarme?**

— **Grayson estás siendo más protectora que una madre. Debí llamarte, lo siento. Pero perdí la noción del tiempo, yo…**

Nightwing aterriza frente a él quien sigue sentado a la orilla de un edificio, la sorpresa lo lleva a irse hacia atrás y caer de espaldas en el techo. Sus ojos verdes están abiertos de par en par, la máscara del mayor está enarcada, justo como se tornan sus orbes y su ceño al molestarse.

— **¿Tú qué? ¿Estuviste tan absorto con Raven que olvidaste que tenías pendientes conmigo? ¿Qué era todo eso del mejor dúo dinámico si al final lo ibas a olvidar?**

El menor tiene que parpadear un par de veces antes de asimilar todo lo que Grayson dice, el mayor parece reparar y le extiende la mano para levantarlo.

— **Por hoy terminamos de patrullar, volveré al departamento. No tardes.**

El primer Robin brinca desde el edificio hacia el siguiente sin si quiera voltear atrás. El adolescente no sabe ni siquiera qué pensar. ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? Se levanta aturdido por el tono frío que su amor no correspondido utilizó. Lo ha escuchado molesto, muy muy molesto. Pero nunca jamás lo escuchó tan frío. Sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco, siente los labios trémulos. Empieza a respirar como su madre le enseñó para aminorar la ansiedad, claro Thalia lo hizo para que él lo utilizara en momentos de vida o muerte y no en este tipo de situaciones. Pero debía admitirse a sí mismo que esto resultaba incluso más doloroso que el peligro de la muerte.

Cuando llega al departamento de Dick encuentra todo a oscuras, el lugar está tal y como él lo dejó antes de salir, con excepción de la cama. Da pasos lentos para asomarse por la puerta, su hermano mayor está ya acostado, cubierto por una delgada sábana. Damian se acerca a recoger el traje que ha dejado botado a un lado de la cama, no sabe si Grayson finge dormir o si de verdad está fuera de sí. Se inca para tener a su altura su rostro. Aprieta los dientes, esto es porque siempre puso a su orgullo antes que nada y ahora tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por hacerlo a un lado.

— **Lo siento Richard, no volveré a hacerlo pero no te molestes conmigo… ¿Está bien?** — No hay respuesta, los ojos de él permanecen cerrados, respira con cierta tranquilidad y Damian sabe que tiene que volver a hacer ese ejercicio de respiración porque las lágrimas quieren salirse de sus ojos. — **No me ignores Grayson…**

Siente que la voz se le quiebra y cierra los ojos con fuerza para no soltar una sola lágrima, cuando la mano de Richard acaricia su mejilla, sus dedos fríos retiran su antifaz. Damian siente el impulso de apartar el rostro, no sabe cómo luce, no sabe si su sonrojo se nota, si las lágrimas retenidas son visibles, no sabe si él puede sospechar. Abre lento sus ojos, la mirada azul es penetrante y tiene un hilo de vaga tristeza que no puede descifrar y que le contraen el corazón.

— **Exageré, lo siento D. Duerme ya.**

Dick se gira para darle la espalda y lo deja con el antifaz a medio poner y la sensación de opresión en el pecho. En momentos como esos preferiría la oscuridad de Gotham para esconderse de sus propios sentimientos, en vez de esa maldita luz de Blüdheaven que lo hacen lucir tan transparente.

¿Cómo sobrevivirá 5 días más?

.

.

.

Cuando yo digo OS ya ni me creo a mí misma… ٩(◕‿◕)۶ pero sí es un mini fic.


	3. Día 3: Consuelo

.

.

 **Día 3: Consuelo**

.

.

El sol entra por la ventana de forma tan clara que le arranca el sueño, gruñe mientras se frota con el reverso de la manga los ojos. Poco a poco sus pupilas se acostumbran a la luz, es cuando se percata de que está en el sillón del departamento y que a su alrededor no hay más que silencio.

Siente como se le forma un nudo en la garganta, tiene que cerrar los ojos un momento para recordar su situación. Nightwing comenzó a actuar molesto desde la noche anterior, a tal punto en que a él mismo lo sorprendió con su frialdad, por lo que optó en no dormir a su lado con todo lo que eso significaba para él mismo.

Damian se percata que su hermano sigue molesto pues ni siquiera lo despertó o le avisó que se iba. El joven robin se pone de pie y comienza a recoger el desastre que es la habitación del mayor, entre levantar la ropa del piso y arreglar el armario, termina por echarse en la cama.

Se envuelve en las sábanas y pone su cara en la almohada. Es difícil estar recostado ahí sin tener que pensar en todas las mujeres que han pasado por ese mismo colchón. No es una novedad para él, tal vez al inicio se burló de su ridículo traje como el primer petirrojo… pero nadie podía negar lo sensual que se veía en el traje de Nightwing. Una sonrisa le adorna la cara cuando agradece mentalmente no haber tenido que verlo con el rollo disco de sus inicios.

Sin embargo, nada complace su corazón arrogante y posesivo, sabe que las múltiples parejas de Richard son eso, múltiples. Puede que guste de todas o de ninguna, el pensamiento provoca que un escalofrío le recorra la nuca, no quiere terminar así. Ser un nombre más en la lista de adquisiciones de Grayson. Prefiere seguir siendo el hermano menor, el preferido, el irremplazable. Eso es todo lo que tiene.

Aprieta los dientes porque una lágrima traicionera se resbala por su mejilla. Tiene que calmarse, esperará a que a su mayor se le pase el enojo y volverá a tomar su lugar especial, de mientras necesita aire o morirá asfixiado en ese departamento. Su celular lo sorprende al sonar sin descanso, conoce el timbre pues lo puso especialmente para esa persona, tiene que arrastrarse en el piso para encontrarlo debajo del sofá.

— TT ¿Qué necesitas?... sí, estoy libre alien. Me hará bien un poco de aire.

Cuelga y se vuelve a arrojar a la cama. Berrea entre la almohada, da unas patadas sobre las sábanas y rechina los dientes. Odia sentirse aliviado al escuchar la voz de Jon, odia sentirse bien cuando alguien se preocupa por él, porque sabe que esa debilidad la causó la amabilidad de su amor no correspondido.

— Diablos Dami, tu lenguaje corporal me dice que no es un buen día.

Damian da un brinco en la cama, se voltea con el corazón acelerado por la sorpresa. En la ventana por la que el primer Robin sale cada noche, se asoma Jonathan Samuel Kent

— ¿Qué tan cerca estabas Superboy?

El petirrojo se sienta a la orilla de la cama, frunce el ceño y enarca una ceja sin despegar su mirada del chico hijo de krypton, la cara de este se enrojece hasta las orejas.

— Andaba por aquí, por eso te llamé.

— ¿Cerca de Blüdheaven? Claro Jon, debes creerme muy iluso.

El chico entra y examina el lugar, se mete las manos a los bolsillos y empieza a silbar para fingir indiferencia, pero nada de esa fachada engaña al Wayne quien termina por suspirar con fuerza. No despega su mirada del chico quien se encoje de hombros.

— Así que… ¿Salimos por algo?

Jon lleva sus clásicos pantalones rasgados, pero no tiene su traje, una playera roja y una gorra azul son su evidencia más clara de que viene en calidad de civil, el mayor suspira y toma de su maleta un pantalón negro y una playera del mismo color, sin decir nada entra al baño a darse una ducha.

Durante los escasos 15 minutos que pasa bajo el agua escucha el movimiento frenético de Kent, trata de no imaginar los escenarios posibles: Jon arreglando la casa como una pequeña esposa, Jon buscando un pasadizo para una cueva versión Nightwing, Jon encontrando el material +18 de Grayson y poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas…

Cuando sale lo que encuentra es bastante distinto, el chico Kent ha preparado un ligero desayuno de huevos fritos. Tiene una tostada en la boca y termina de servir los platos.

— No has desayunado ¿Verdad?

— Qué diablos Jon ¿Cómo tomas confianza tan rápido en una casa ajena?

— ¿Desayunas o qué?

Para ser 3 años menor, tiene que admitir que su amigo alien sabe cocinar. Además de un café casero, al que él aún no se acostumbra después de estar bajo el mismo techo que el mejor mayordomo del mundo, todo lo demás es más que aceptable. En un parpadeo el híbrido limpia la cocina y el lugar parece como si jamás hubiese sido tocado.

— Lo admito, sabe bien.

— Tiene sus ventajas crecer en una granja.

Una risita mal disimulada es su respuesta, Jon lo mira con alegría y él termina rindiéndose – como siempre- a los encantos _kentish_ del chico. Ambos salen por la ventana, Jon se pone de espaldas y le regala una sonrisa, Damian se aferra a su cuello antes de que Superboy se eleve en el cielo.

— Sé que eres terco. Pero conozco los latidos de tu corazón y sé que no estás pasando por un buen momento ¿Quieres que hablemos de esto?

Robin se aferra con más fuerza y esconde su cara debajo de la melena negra. Jon suspira, y prosigue sin decir una sola palabra. Aterrizan sobre un alto edificio y Kent comienza a bajar por las escaleras de emergencia.

— Vamos esto siempre te anima.

Llegan a la puerta del lugar, un centro de adopción. Se ve que su amigo lo conoce bien, apenas ladea una media sonrisa y da un primer paso. Jon se nota satisfecho, Damian no tiene que ser un detective para poder notarlo así que finge que es irrelevante su salida, por lo menos es lo que intenta hasta que es escoltado por una de las encargadas del lugar a una sala llena de gatos y perros, todos listos para ser adoptados.

— Es importante que exista conexión entre el adoptante y la mascota de compañía ¿Por qué no juegas un momento con ellos?

La mujer, con sus cabellos rubios un poco canosos y sus arrugas apenas notorias en la comisura de sus ojos tiene una sonrisa amable, tanto que él no puede no responderle el gesto. Apenas se sienta en uno de los tapetes en el suelo tiene un par de gatos a su costado y un perro más pequeño que Titus mirándolo con ojos tiernos.

— Al parecer tienes cierto encanto para los animales — la mujer vuelve a sonreír y él pasa su mano por el lomo del can quien se acerca hasta echarse en su regazo — tal vez demasiada.

Comenta con cierta incredulidad. Jon se sienta a su lado, su sonrisa clara echaba destellos para donde mirase, sus ojos azules eran tan transparentes que podían alumbrar un cuarto cerrado.

— ¿Extrañas a tus mascotas?

— Siempre.

Damian aparta la mirada, Jon le recuerda mucho a Grayson. Su mismo color de ojos, su mismo color de cabello, la misma actitud despreocupada y alegre que lo hizo caer como estúpido en un amor no correspondido… y para rematarla compartían hasta el mismo nombre. ¿Sería así en sus años infantiles? Malditas memorias no compartidas.

Cuando salieron del lugar soportaron la mirada molesta de la mujer quien esperó que el chico Wayne se llevara media docena de animales, cosa que habría sucedido de no ser porque Superboy tuvo que usar todo su poder de convencimiento y alejarle lo más a prisa.

— Es hora de comer ¿Qué piensas…?

— Grayson puede estar molesto conmigo, por algo que desconozco. Pero yo no estoy molesto con él, me siento mal conmigo mismo por dejar que esto me afecte tanto. Iremos por él.

Jon hace un puchero, frunce el ceño, pero después de que Damian le da un ligero empujón con la sonrisa bien clara, el super chico relaja sus facciones y ambos se ponen en camino.

.

.

.

.

El menor de la Batfamilia sabe que hay una sensación tensa en ese restaurante familiar, puede deducirlo con solo notar como Jon mira sus pies y como Dick mira por la ventana. La pequeña mesa pegada a la pared parece una prisión, Superboy está en el asiento frente al de Grayson. Damian a su lado siente nervios, nervios que no comprende. Hasta donde él sabía Richard era el tipo más simpático y Jon un chico super querido por todos. ¿Cómo diablos es que ambos parecían detestarse?

— Así que pasaron la mañana jugando… típico de dos niños.

— Bueno, yo no sé qué es lo que harán los viejos como tú en sus ratos libres.

Jon responde con una sonrisa encantadora. Damian pasa saliva casi con dolor, nunca en toda su vida había estado tan confundido con algo. ¡Nunca! Ni cuando comprendió el funcionamiento de los pozos de Lázaro, ni cuando a los 4 años descubrió que su familia no era normal, ni cuando lideró su primer escuadrón de asesinos. Mierda, nunca. ¿En qué momento de la tarde habían cambiado a dos de sus personas más importantes?

— Seguro cosas que un mocoso de tu edad aún no es capaz de comprender.

Jon toma su soda y le da un sorbo enorme, tiene la cara roja y Damian no puede evitar soltar una risita mal disimulada.

— Oh vamos, cualquier cosa podría hacerla. Y mejor.

Nightwing es experto en seducción, a veces Al Ghul piensa que en verdad debió ser un espía seductor mas que un vigilante acróbata. Los ojos azules del mayor se clavan intenso en los de Jon, echa su cuerpo hacia adelante, se apoya en la mesa con una sonrisa pícara que parece retarlo.

— Creo que aún te faltan muchos años pequeño. — Richard se gira a mirarlo a él, Damian da un pequeño brinco de sorpresa. Siente que aquellos ojos tienen una mezcla de reproche y de reto — Más si quieres lidiar con demonios.

El joven Kent se pone de pie de un solo impulso, la mesa brinca y Robin apenas puede sostener su propia soda antes de que se vaya al suelo.

— Creo que me voy Dami, te veré después.

Jon camina a paso firme hacia la salida, Robin suspira y se levanta también ante la incrédula mirada de Richard.

— Tu amigo no soporta una broma.

El menor golpea la mesa con su puño. Toda la noche y toda la mañana sufriendo por su terca actitud de mostrarse molesto con él. ¡Está bien! Puede estar mal con él, puede hacer lo que quiera, al final no habría manera humana posible de que se lo reprochara o de que lo detestara por ello. Tiene su corazón servido en bandeja de plata. Pero Jon no.

— Él vino a verme porque estaba preocupado por mí y tú te has portado como un verdadero idiota Richard. No sé qué problemas tengas, siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte… siempre. Pero si no quieres hablarlo no vacíes tu frustración en el alien.

Dick intenta decir algo, Damian lo nota en sus labios trémulos, pero baja la mirada. Tampoco lo detiene cuando sale detrás del híbrido, tiene ganas de llorar cuando no lo ve por la calle. Es obvio, pudo emprender el vuelo y regresar en nada a Metrópolis. Avanza rápido porque por fin no tuvo la fuerza de guardarse el llanto, se le fuga por las orbes verdes. ¿Qué diablos tiene su hermano mayor? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que lo molestó tanto?

— Dami… ¿Quieres hablar?

Superboy flota detrás de él, apenas y puede limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de su manga cuando el chico lo toma de la cintura y lo eleva en el aire. Damian cierra los ojos y por un momento quiere liberarse de todo, de las expectativas de su abuelo, de las exigencias de su madre, de su propia terquedad por obtener el reconocimiento de Bruce y de su asfixiante amor prohibido por Richard. Deja que el viento se lo lleve todo… o casi todo.

.

.

.

.

Regresa al departamento pasadas las 10 de la noche, es silencioso pero no cuenta con que Dick lo espera sentado en la orilla de la cama. Apenas pone un pie dentro de la habitación cuando la luz se enciende, Dick mira el suelo y Damian entiende que es momento de hablar. Se sienta a su lado, se cruza de brazos y espera. Últimamente su papel de vida es esperar a que todo cambie, a que él no tenga elección.

Su mayor inhala con pesadez y se gira a verle, le clava la mirada y él se siente realmente intimidado.

— **Tienes razón D. No has hecho nada malo, por lo menos nada fuera de lo usual.** — Robin suelta un "TT" por la muestra de aprecio, hay una pausa y él no sabe si hablar o no, Dick por fin prosigue — **le pediré disculpas a Jon ¿Está bien? ¿Estamos bien?**

El petirrojo de 14 años asiente, esperaba algo más. Una explicación, pero esta no llega y él no puede más que ceder a lo que los irresistibles ojos azules piden.

— **Claro.**

— **Bien, ya no duermas lejos de mí. Se siente horrible.** — Richard lo abraza y el pequeño tiene que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano porque su corazón no salga disparado. Lo empuja con suficiente fuerza, pero el mayor ni se inmuta. Se acerca casi lascivamente a su oído — **¡Oh vamos D! Tú sabes que un abrazo es bueno para la reconciliación.**

— **¡Pero si tú te enojaste sin motivo!** —Richard le pone un dedo en los labios, él siente que se enciende cuando ve sobre sí a su hermano mayor. Estrujándolo entre sus brazos. — **Por lo menos déjame cambiarme y tomar un baño.**

Sabe que es un pretexto para huir de ese aroma, se levanta a prisa y no mira atrás. Tiene la cabeza llena de ideas, de fantasías y ahora también de las palabras de Jon. No quiere darle más vueltas, a su conversación de esa tarde. Quiere ducharse con agua fría, pero al final su ánimo termina por obligarlo a bañarse en calor.

Cuando sale, aún desorientado por la alta temperatura, mira a su hermano mayor dormir boca abajo. Como es su costumbre un short es lo único que lleva puesto, sus largas piernas que se extienden a lo largo de la cama lo ponen mal. Si estuviese ebrio tal vez se atrevería a hacer otra cosa, es lo que ha aprendido de los borrachos. Pueden llegar a ser peligrosos.

Pero él apenas tomó una soda en la tarde y un litro de agua al volver al apartamento, el alcohol no es algo que esté en su sangre. Pero esa lujuria, esa sí que la siente. Siente cómo su miembro se levanta, igh. No puede dormir en el sillón sin que Richard vuelva a enojarse con él.

Comienza a pensar en la Bat-vaca con la esperanza que la absurdez le ayude a disminuir su evidente erección. Apaga la luz y con toda la paciencia y el sigilo que tiene se recuesta en la cama, le da la espalda a su mayor con la esperanza de que este no se le pegue como chicle y no tengan que pasar ambos un momento vergonzoso. ¿Qué podría usar en su defensa? _"El calor de la ducha… la edad… tus piernas"_ ¡Tus piernas! Y la idea de subir por ellas hasta ese trasero, en el traje se veían bien, pero sin él era mucho mejor. ¡Mierda!

Damian cierra los ojos, _batvacabatvacabatvaca_ … inútil. Hubiese funcionado si los brazos de Dick no lo hubieran rodeado y atraído hacia su cuerpo. Su hermano huele realmente bien, su temperatura es perfecta para derretirse ahí. Ah sí tan solo no tuviese que ser forzosamente su hermano. Trata de dormir, de recordarse a sí mismo años atrás cuando para él Nightwing era su figura paterna y solo eso.

Un suspiro detrás de su oreja lo estremece, Grayson tiene la respiración un poco acelerada, casi imperceptible. Pero su mano acaricia su pierna, es en realidad difícil procesar lo que sucede sin creer que es un sueño. Siente los dedos largos y delgados en su miembro, no puede acallar el pequeño grito ahogado entre sus manos.

— **¿Qué diablos pasa Grayson?**

— **Es lo que pregunto yo Dami —** Las manos de Nightwing son frías, es como estar sumergido en deliciosa mantequilla que se entrelaza entre su pene, lo sujeta firme él apenas puede reaccionar, tiene la mente nublada como nunca. **— estás en esa edad, es lo normal pero dime ¿Qué haces con esto? Puedo ayudarte esta vez.**

Damian siente que los colores se le suben al rostro, balbucea un par de letras inconexas cuando el agarre del mayor comienza a moverse, una descarga le recorre toda la piel. El jugueteo es lento, arquea su cuerpo cuando el dedo se pasea sádico por su glande.

— **B-basta Richard.**

— **Que lo digas de esa forma solo hace que quiera molestarte más.** — En menos tiempo de lo que es capaz de contar, su hermano se pone sobre él. Lo toma de las muñecas y lo mira con una sonrisa en los ojos. Esos ojos traviesos que pueden aparentar completa burla. Damian nota el brillo travieso que penetra la oscuridad del cuarto, pero también hay un deje de convicción. Es como si estuviese jugando y al mismo tiempo tomándolo todo muy en serio. **— Este es el tipo de cosas que solo un adulto es capaz de hacer bien.**

La mano libre de Nightwing que tiene sobre su palma su liquido preseminal le arrancan de un tajo el pantalón de su pijama. No sabe como reaccionar cuando esos ojos azules se clavan en su mirada verde y sin despegarse su boca se apodera de su miembro. ¡Oh mierda! Es tan bueno.

Siempre supo que sería bueno, lo imaginó, pero nunca nunca pensó que podría volverse realidad. La lengua de Richard es especialmente caliente, su saliva se escurre hasta la base de su pelvis y él ya no consigue decir nada en su defensa. Desde el tronco hasta el glande, en un movimiento rítmico como si música lo acompañase. Con un esfuerzo se safa de su agarre e intenta empujarlo, pero no lo consigue, gimotea y mueve sus caderas, pero nada detiene a Nightwing, quien con su amplica cavidad bucal se mete entera su virilidad.

Damian siente el placer, la culpa, el arrepentimiento y la lujuria al mismo tiempo. Lleva sus manos a su rostro, quiere cubrir las lágrimas. Sabía que no podría dejar de amar a Richard, pero se preparó para que el momento de enterrar la idea llegase. Ahora que ha probado la forma de amar de su mayor… sabe, con todo el dolor que implica, que no podrá jamás volver a ser el mismo.

Se estremece porque su orgasmo está llegando.

— **Grayson, me veng… me ven…**

No puede terminar, su lujurioso hermano intensifica la velocidad y sus manos toman los huesos de su cadera para empujar hasta el fondo de su garganta su palpitante pene. Damian reacciona tomando los cabellos negros que tiene frente a él, no logra hilar pensamientos, no consigue decir palabras que no sean gemidos. Pese a ello, su corazón todavía duele. Su cuerpo se arquea y solo mira la comisura de los labios de Dick, por donde su semen es removido por la caliente lenga que se escurre lasciva y tentadora.

\- - - - - - - .

..

.

.

.

.

 **[¿Se nota que me empieza a ganar el corazón JonDami? Jajaja ¡Espero sus reviews! ¿Qué creen que hará Dami ahora?]**


End file.
